A Sister's Pact
by Artelyn
Summary: OC's Ren and Dawn go to their first year of Hogwarts together. They learn a lot about magic, and the bond between people. A friendship so deep it lead them into a pact of sisterhood. Sisterhood, magic, danger, adventure, flirting, and a rising threat. So much that they would have to go through in just one year. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Before I had turned ten, I could never have guessed or imagined what my life was going to be like when I got older. Some kids have parents that have no magic in them; we call that a muggle, or muggles. Or it could be the other way around, parents with a child that has no magic, but usually if one person in the family has magic it is pretty common that the rest does too. For those who don't well... I feel for them. That could be so confusing and frustrating not knowing what magic is let alone that you can wield it.

When I had turned ten I was invited to attend this far away fair tale esque school called, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The principal is this very old man named Dumbledore. Everyone there is exceptional and holds a lot of power, even if they don't realize it. My best friend sure didn't. Her name is Dawn, and she was born with muggle parents. They had never known magic was real, and ignored the weird things that happened of which they could not ever properly explain. Her and I met, and we weren't really friends right away either.

You see, back then I was a person who really valued acceptance, feared rejection, and therefore always wanted to fit in with the popular crowds. She was one of the weird people that had metaphorical leprosy that no one wanted to touched, and always teased. They pulled her hair, told her how ugly they thought she was, gathered around her and chanted about how different she was from the rest. Sometimes they even did things really nasty like shoving her into a staff closet and spitting curses up on her. It was never a fun time for her back then, especially when her sadness and hurt would fill her chest, and the magic would do scary things to them in response to her feelings when they hurt her.

Our friendship actually turned into a deep real relationship when we were both out of sorts and skipping class. We were both kids at a muggle kid school at the time you see. She and her family hadn't yet discovered her wonderful talent, while I sort of knew about mine. My parents wanted me to start learning to control it right away, and wanted me to also know how to be around people who didn't believe in the truth. So that was how I ended up at the same school with Dawn... the first time. I was cutting class and sleeping on top of tall rows of lockers. They were in the girls' locker room for gym class. It was dusty, old, flithy, cold, and very uncomfortable however much better than trying to deal with a class full of mean kids and teachers who never understood what was really going on. I was laid back, and resting my head on an arm when the door slammed opened and closed.

I kept my eyes closed, and I didn't move. I just listened for a minute. I couldn't tell if it was a staff member doing a check, or a student doing the same thing as myself. Then I heard a girl's voice sobbing. Crap... someone crying with pain. Okay, maybe if I just stay still they will go away. … … Or not... The sobbing grew thicker and heavier with sheer pain and heart ache. It tore at my own heart that was tense. I didn't know weather or not I wanted to get down and make them feel better, or continue to lay there and wish they would get up and go away. But the pain... that heart wrenching cry... I closed my eyes and let out a faint sigh. I got up, and jumped down. "Ren"? Said the confused and crying voice as I dusted myself off. "Dawn"? I asked with equal confusion as I saw her curled up in a little ball on the floor.

"What are you doing here"? I asked her in complete confusion. I know she gets picked on, and hurt a lot, but she has always been someone full of confidence. Someone more than capable to handle it. I didn't understand what she was doing here. "I... And they... With their...", she sobbed hysterically and panted the more she tried to explain it to me. I felt my face break into a deep frown as I walked closer to her. "You have to, you have to slow down", I told her wishing I could understand what she was saying to me. I sat down beside her with my back against a locker, and pulled my knees to me like she was. "I...", she sniffled through her tears and panting, "I know", she said. I felt really bad. Like my heart was cracking for her. I couldn't imagine what she was going through, or how she felt. I could though, feel the pain, and the depth of it. It was shattering. "Tell me what happened", I asked her in a voice that was more tenderly demanding than I had intended. Slowly she sucked up her crying and panting into shaky gasps. She told me in great detail how some of the other kids in the school pushed her around, spit curses on her, and locked her in a staff closet. Doesn't sound too unnormal from my previous description, except this time the words they used were a lot more graphic and harsher than ever before. This time it was too much for her to bear, and she broke. A tiny shattered pile of a mess all along the trail of herself and soul. These were the some group of people that I had made myself known with, laughed with, listened to, hung out with, and wanted to be accepted by. And they were killing an innocent person's heart with their words and thoughts.

I wanted to cry with her, and hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn't. I wanted to be a God and scoop down into her little torn world and hold her in my hands. There I would fix her, and make her stronger than ever so she could rise above it all. Instead I was as broken and mixed up as she was. I did know one thing for sure though. Without a shadow of a doubt, I wanted her in my life, and I wanted her to know she was not alone or unloved. She WOULD have someone in her life to be there damn it! So when everything was calming down and she was about to leave early for the day, I gave her a hug and let her know I wanted to see more of her. From that moment on I was forever changed, and I had made a friend. A real one.

Dawn and I spent the next two years deepening the depth of our bonds, and growing together. Including hurting each other and being stupid together. Dawn is the same age as me, except she is about four days younger. So on the night of my tenth birthday I had her sleep over at my place. My parent's had let me read a letter from a school. It was saying that I had been accepted to a special school hidden in a land far away from the prying spectacles of the muggle world. Hogwarts. It had me all tingly and excited to think about becoming a real witch and mastering it in a large school full of other wizards and witches. I hadn't realized that Dawn was feeling down until she vanished.

"Hey Mom, where did Dawn go? Have you seen her?", I asked with a simple shrug of her shoulders as my reply. My face puffed with a curious pout as I crossed my arms and went out into the backyard to find her. "Dawn"! I had hushed into the quiet darkness of the backyard. I didn't hear her voice, but I did hear weight shifting off in the distance. As soon as it dawned on me she was upset, I was aware of why. Since we became friends we had never really been a part from each other. Me going away and becoming this make believe thing was a lot for both of us. I found her sitting up on a thick branch of the old willow tree. Lot's off little willows blooming and draping down to the ground and tickling the grass that had been recently cut. "Dawn will you come down please"? "No. You should come up here, and besides... it is pretty here", she said to me with that deep and soft voice she often used when she was upset but didn't how to say so.

I climbed up slowly, and barely made it to the branch she was on. Dawn had to scootch over so I had room to straddle the thick and prickly bark. The view was really pretty. She was right about that. I touched her long and slender hand, and looked into her deep blue eyes. My fiery red hair, pale and freckled face gazing into her pale and native tinted face. She was taller than me, had long silky dark brown hair, and very pale Indian like skin. It was as if an Indian and a vampire made babies, she had that kind of skin. I had the average, exotic beauty of an Irish person, except for all my extra small features that were Asian from my father's side. "I will always be with you, in here", I told her placing my hand from her hand to her chest. She seemed to smile, but she wasn't convinced. "I know that. But still", she said shaking her head and frowning. "I don't like going so long without you here, with me. And now you're gonna go away for like ever until you're an adult", she said with that pouty lip sticking out. "No I am not. I get to come home on all the normal breaks like the muggles", I told her with a hopeful smile. She didn't like that. "I wish I could take you with me", I said. She nodded her head and rested her chin on the side of my shoulder. We both stared out into the night sky. It was freckled with stars and a big nose called the moon. It was beautiful.

A star seemed to go out and we both shifted. Though I needed to shift my sore butt. Then a very faint almost unnoticeable little sound cracked across the air like a little bacteria motor cycle coming to a park. After that we started to notice a lot of the street lights were fading out. Both of us tensed up with fear in our eyes. She grabbed my hand and lipped something that I couldn't understand. Mostly because this one can't read lips to save her life. I shook my head and mouthed, "What"? She just gestured the whole off and pointed downward. OH! She wanted to get down and hide! But how would we do that without being heard or spotted? I nodded my head and started to make my way down. My hands got sore quickly, and clammy. Dawn started to make her way down too after I was about half there. "Snap"! Oh shit... A twig broke, and my hand slipped. I started to fall, and let a bit of a scream out as I saw pure panic in Dawn's face. Then I felt something stop me, like landing on a wrestling mat. I opened my eyes and saw myself floating just an inch off the ground. My face then scrunched with utter confusion.

"Hello, you two must be Ren and Dawn", said the wise and experienced voice. Whatever had stopped my fall was gone now and I felt my body gently thud against the moist grass. When I stood up I looked at the person and gaped in awe. He was tall, wiry, wrinkly, white, and old dressed in yellow and gold linens with a pointy hat. "Stereo typical much"? I said placing fists on my hips. The old man smiled with an airy laugh. Then it sort of occurred to me, as if getting eaten with an intelligent stick. "Dumbledore"? I asked. He nodded his head and said, "Ah, so you have heard of me". "I got your letter", I said to him with a curious spark in my eyes. "You are turning ten in a couple of hours are you not"? He lifted his head and the tip of his pointy hat bobbed gently in the air as he did. I nodded my head. Then he looked over to Dawn who noticed his stare and stiffened up cautiously.

"And you, Dawn. Do you know who I am"? She just shook her head and stared at him with that look of, 'I am so creeped out right now'. He nodded his head and took in the information with deep thought. "Well then this is for you as well", he said with a warm smile handing her a square piece of thick, folded, and sealed paper. It totally looked like something from a movie. "What is this? Who are you playing at"? She asked taking the letter and opening it. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the over seer of Hogwarts, a school of witch craft and wizardry", he told her. She looked shocked and gaped at him. "The same school has her? Why? I am what she calls a muggle", Dawn said with a deep confusion she felt. "Ah, and that is where you are wrong", he said smiling deeper and leaning in closer. "You are muggle born, and still hold magic in your blood", he told her. She shook her head and couldn't make sense of it. "Why? Ren is the witch". "So are you young lady", he said to her. "Alas, this is just an offer. You are not forced to come", he said before turning back to me. "And you I hope to see in two weeks". Then he was gone. Just like that. Dawn and I exchanged looks. Mine was of awe and thrilled excitement while her was bafflement and confused joy. Now we needed to wait to receive our school supplies, and go shopping before heading for the train station. I couldn't have been more excited!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

When Dawn and I went to bed that night, she would not talk anymore about what had happened. I think she was afraid of how her parents would react to her telling them what had happened that night. I dreamt about meeting the famous Harry Potter, and becoming a powerful witch. When I awoke the next morning I yawned and stretched in bed. I was going to shake Dawn awake when I saw how at peace she was. I couldn't bring myself to bother her as I scooted slowly to the edge of the bed. I got off the bed, crossed the room to the door, and rushed down stairs like an excited kid on Christmas.

I was laying on the couch and about to turn the tv on when I heard my mom's voice mutter something. The tv suddenly turned on all on its own. I sat up to see my mom smiling at me, and she was beaming with pride. "Well, how was your tenth birthday last night"? She asked me opening her arms. I leapt over the back of the couch and glomped her in happiness. I babbled on and on in a furious rant about everything that had happened last night. I especially relayed my meeting with Albus Dumbledore, and then pouted some in thought of something else that crossed my mind. My mom placed a warm hand on my shoulder and asked, "What is the matter"? "I don't think Dawn believes in magic yet", I said with a huge pouty lip sticking out of my face. My mother gave a laugh and patted my back. "Never to worry. I know of a good place that will change that. She shall celebrate with us today, and go to Diagon Alley", with a raise of a brow. I smiled and did a little victory dance around the living room. "Hey, why so loud? Some of us are trying to sleep in", grumbled the sleepy and agitated voice of Dawn as she sat at the bottom of the stairs. "Nothing. I need you to call your dad, and ask if you could stay again", I said to her. She looked really confused, and something in her face made me wonder if she was maybe ready to go home. But I really felt that she needed to do this with me. I would not be complete without her by my side. She did finally agree, and she called home. Of course they agreed to let her stay another night with us. My mother and I both laughed, and Dawn had this, "oh shit", face.

We all ate a really good breakfast together. We had bacon, hash browns, eggs, and toast. Now that Dawn had been officially invited to the school my mom was no longer trying to hide the fact that we did magic. The stove would turn on all by itself, and the food would dance on thin air from the fridge to the pans. My mom would sing a little song about magic, an old hymn, and I did a little dance in my seat. Dawn watched the whole thing happen, trying to figure out what kind of trickery or science could cause all this stuff to be happening. My mom waved her wand over the walls and muttered a spell that made the pictures on the walls move. Some of them even spoke! This one took Dawn by complete surprise. She gaped at them, and they all waved with a smile at her. "Ello there deary"! Dawn's face sort of flushed and pointed to them. "Those... those paintings! They just..."! She stuttered in utter surprise and awe. "Oh, don't be silly! Paintings, drawings, and pictures can't talk. They're inanimate objects"! My mom objected with a silly little smile on her face. She tilted her head in thought about that. You could see the thoughts and wonder working in her eyes like cogs on clock work. Trying to rationalize what was going on around her. I was just really happy that we didn't have to hide any of it from her anymore, and that she wasn't acting scared or running away from it like the average person would who had never experienced it before. I think she was fascinated by it even she wouldn't admit it. When we were all done eating Dawn and I would usually get up to wash the dishes. However today everything was going to be much easier. My mother waved her wand and flicked her wrists muttering another spell so that dishes would clean themselves. Then I turned to face her. "We both need to get washed up and ready to go out for the day", I told her. She looked confused. "Since when was getting washed up and ready for something important in this house"? "Since something important was to happen with his house today", I shot back at her urging her to get her little butt up there and get ready.

Once we were all ready and decent for the day we gathered into the living room. My mother and I were wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a robe with a hood over it, with velvet black boots on. Dawn was wearing slacks, a layered top of cotton and lace, with sneakers. Mom smiled when Dawn came down, and I sort of laughed into my hand. "What"? Dawn shouted at me with embarrassed confusion. Then she saw how we were dressed. "How come you two are dressed so weird?", she asked us blushing faintly. Neither me or my mom could really come up with a good answer for that. "You will see", I told her giving her my hand. "What are you doing"? She asked stepping forward and taking my hand as if it might strike her at any second. "We are going to get school supplies of course", I said to her. My mother then shot me a look. I had forgotten that I wasn't supposed to say anything about that! "I am sorry"! I told her as she let go of my hand and took a step back. "You know my parents don't believe, and if they don't believe they won't let me go"! This statement that she made filled me with hope and surprise. Maybe she was then starting to see the truth and believe. "I think I should go home", she mumbled passively to us. "You don't have to buy anything without your parents' permission. But we would really like for you to at least come with us and see a new world", my mother explained gracefully with a tender tone in her voice. Dawn seemed to be okay with that as she nodded her head and took my hand. "Okay. So long as I am not expected to get anything I think I can still go", she said looking somewhat excited now. This made me giddy inside to see that spark of wonder and excitement in my friend's face. I looked up and took my mom's hand. All of us linked and ready to go. My mom smiled down proudly on us, opened up one of the rings on her free hand and whispered, "Diagon Alley", and blew air across it's lip. At first nothing seemed to happen, and Dawn looked rather disappointed. Then the ring lit up and glowed! Soon a loud noise was to be heard as a whirling green and purple hole appeared on the floor in front of us. "We have to jump in"! My mom shouted over it's noise. Dawn looked rather frightened, but also pretty determined as she nodded her hand and squeezed my hand. I smiled and was so ready to jump in. "Don't let go"! I practically screamed for everyone to hear. Then we all jumped!

After being sucked into the hole it launched us through the fabrics of reality and spat us all out at Diagon Alley. Mom landed gracefully as usual, while I stumbled a little; and Dawn who was not used to traveling like this at all was not prepared. She came through, and fell. "Are you alright"? I grabbed her arm and helped her up. "What was that"? "That was traveling through teleportation", I said to her with a smile on my face. She seemed impressed as she got up and dusted herself off. Then she watched a group of funny looking people walk by. "Why is everyone dressed so weird here"? "Well if you are reallly looking you should notice that the funny dressed one is yourself", I said to her. She didn't seem to like that so much, and swatted at me. "You know what I mean"! I laughed a little and nodded my head. "Yeah, these are witches and wizards; and some dress like a muggle, and some don't", I told her. Then of course my mother had to give her a more educated answer... "Well, with magic you really never know why exactly one is dressed as they are. Most of us follow traditions. And most of the clothing they wear is enchanted with protections of different sorts. You never really know", she said as we listened to her. Dawn seemed to be half and half on the believe scale. Like she wanted to, but just wasn't sure yet. "Hey mom, can I have a pet"? I asked her. Somehow I just had this deep feeling, and was pulled to look at the different pets for sale in the area while we were already here. My mom sort of scrunched her face. "It would be at school with me, so you don't really have to take care of it"! I was trying really hard not to make a scene or fuss about it. "What about vacations when you are home"? "I will train it before my first break home"! I was tapping my foot a little with the anxiousness I felt as she thought about how to answer me. "This is a big step going to this in and of itself. Do you really think you can handle studies, homework, classes, field trips, chores, and whatever they offer with a pet who depends on you on top of it all"? "What? Of course I can"! I shot back at her. How could she even ask that? I mean, was I really thinking about what all that meant? Not really. But I don't see why I couldn't handle it. My mom finally gave in, "Alright. We can go look", "yay"! "But! You don't get to take just any pet out of fear of not seeing what you want", she told me sternly. I just nodded my head and went along with it.

Walking down the cobbled sidewalks and looking in through the windows of various shops, Dawn was in sheer awe and wonder of all the magic around us. If she didn't even want to believe before, she was certainly starting to now. When we came to a pet shop I flung the doors open and rushed right in! "Howdy! I trust that you know all the rules. Be safe, and touch at your own risk. You get hurt I am not responsible for it", said a grumpy looking old woman who glared at me as I rushed on in. I just nodded my head, shrugged her off, and went to the back where the animals would be. The back of the room was HUGE! There was all sorts of animals. Owls, cats, dogs, wolves, fish, frogs, toads, rats, mice, snakes, hamsters, rabbits, and so much more. It was wonderful and a sight to behold. I skimmed over all the homes and litters or packs with excitement. I turned to face mom, and had one last important question before seeing if there was an animal I wanted. "Can I raise one"? Mom looked sort of confused for a second, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. I don't really care", she said with a smile. I jumped and gave off a squeak of happiness and opened the gate to a home of enchanted baby hamsters. They were all pink, grunting, and hairless. It was quite adorable. I touched some of them, but didn't really feel connected to them. So I moved on to the cats. Kittens were always nice. They purred and were happy, some even whined in fear, but I didn't feel anything special with them. Then I moved on to the dogs. "Aren't you going to decide if you want one yet or not"? She seemed like she was bored, or jealous, or I am not sure... But she wasn't quite herself. I took her hand and lead her into the home of puppies with me. Neither of us were super keen on any one of them. So next was the wolves, and Dawn's face just lit up when she saw the little puppies there. I smiled and let her go in on her own, and slipped out into a home of baby rats. I was not expecting what was to come next.

They were bigger than the baby hamsters, and all pink, warm, and hairless like they were. For the most part they all looked the same, but one reached out to me among all the others in the litter. I could hear a soft cry, "Mom! Mom, where are you? I am hungry and haven't eaten all day. Please don't leave me mommmy", I heard a soft little voice, inside my head. It broke my heart, and I looked down at all the little pups trying to figure out which one of them belonged to the voice. "Mom, don't leave me", I heard the voice cry. Then I noticed the mother rat scurrying around to feed and clean all her pups, all but one. That must be it! I reached down, and ignored the mother's hissing to pick it up in my hands. It squirmed and fussed in fear. Making sounds I had never heard before, and it broke my heart that it was feeling so alone and abandoned. I pressed the warmth of my nose to it, breathing on it slightly while I hummed to it. Singing What Love Really Means, and lulling it into a deep sleep. I was filled with this immediate and deep attachment to this little critter. I stood up, and I walked over to the gate. I was holding the little warm pink baby in one hand as I reached for the gate handle with the other. The mother rat crawled up my clothing, hissing with a fit. I just turned my face to look at it and glared sharply. I felt a heat fill my face for a moment as the rat seemed to shrink back and leave my alone. I walked over and knelt down to the mother rat. "I will protect and love this pup. I promise", I said to her reaching my hand down, and petting her cheek. She didn't seem to care for the petting and walked off to join the rest of the litter. I crossed the little space to the gate, and left it quickly. I rushed to the counter tugging at my mother. "I want to take this little one home with me. Do you have all the supplies for keeping them with"? I asked the grumpy looking old lady at the counter. She sort of snorted, "Yes", and slowly walked her way into the back. I looked curiously up at mom with a smile on my face. "I knew I should have had us stop at the bank first to pull out your own money", my mother grumbled while she patted my back. She leaned forward to see the warm pink creature in my hand. "What is that"? "It's a baby rat", "Oh, hun those at such a young age require constant attention", "I know and it's okay. I want to raise this one", I begged with tears forming in my eyes at the sheer idea of having to part with this little critter. My mom shook her head and groaned a little bit as she nodded. "Okay baby girl", she said. The creepy old lady soon sauntered on in back with a play pen, cage, bedding, water bottle, food bowl, and a little bed for when it grows up more. "All of it will be a pound", she said to my mother. Mom's mouth dropped as she hesitantly reached into her purse and grabbed out a satchel of money. "A pound for a rat"? "Someone has spent too much time with the muggles if she is complaining about a pound", the old lady said with a smirk as my mother paid her. That was when I heard someone sniffling with sadness.

I rounded the corner and went back into the rear of the building. I could hear the voice better. "Please! No. Daddy don't!", said the voice. "Fine, if I can't then I won't ever come home again, and... and I am a witch who's gonna go to the Hogwarts school"! The voice was pleading and begging in tears. "No". The person sniffled and pouted. "Don't touch her"! I had heard enough. I boldly stepped into the room, and then saw Dawn crying and clutching a wolf puppy to her chest. It wagged it tail and licked at her while she cried and pleaded on the phone with her father. I stepped up to her, and I patted her back. The little puppy looked up at me, with it's fur on end, and growled at me. "No, it's okay little one", Dawn cooed at it. It whined a bit and shrank back in her arms. The black and brown beauty buried it's face into her tummy and hid itself there. It was so cute! I leaned a little to nosily hear what was going on. "Magic is not real. Is that what that family has been doing? Brain washing you with child's fancy"? "No Dad"! "Well I want you to come home, and you will come home immediately. I have had enough of this nonsense"! Dawn hung up on him before he could finish his sentence, and she held onto that little puppy for dear life, crying into it's fur. "Dawn. Everything will be okay", I said to her as I rubbed her back and hugged her. My mother soon came in as well. She saw the little mess and swooped in like a tender loving mother and lulled us. Dawn explained to my mother how her father was angry at hearing about everything that has happened. Told us what he had said at the end, and but added, "And I don't want to. I want to stay with you guys and go to school with Ren". My mom took to heart what she had to say, and nodded her head. "Everyone deserves to be educated on their gifts and learn to harness their power", she said. "I will talk to him tonight after we get home, for now let's go school shopping", my mother said again helping Dawn up on her feet. Dawn smiled, and seemed to stop crying then. She wiped away her tears and walked out to the front of the shop. The old lady looked at the puppy that followed behind Dawn and shook her head. "That little pup is worth nothing to me. Keep that one free", she said with a snort and a grunt taking my mom's money and walking to the back room behind the counter. Dawn looked confused, and then happy, and she shrugged her shoulders. She was not about to argue about keeping the little pup for free! We gathered those few things up, put them into a bottomless bag, and then headed out to go shopping for school supplies! Dawn and I couldn't have been happier about what was to come next.

We went into Gringotts Wizarding Bank to withdraw my school money. Then we went out about the town to buy things such as papers, parchments, quils, ink, spellbooks, some seasonal robes, pajamas, toiletries, and then stopped at a candy store. We gave Dawn her first chocolate frog card. She opened the package, and saw the frog just sitting there. She went to grab the frog to eat it when it moved! "Holy crap"! She dropped the card and jumped back as if a spider had attacked her. The chocolate frog croaked, and hopped it's way out of the shop. She glared at me and my mother who were bent over laughing at her reaction. "Well pick up the card and see who you got". I told her pointing to the card. "Is it gonna have another trick to it"? Dawn asked pouting about it. I smiled and shook my head at her, encouraging her to see what she got "Remus James Lupin"? I blushed a little as my mother laughed and slapped her knee. "You didn't"!? I snatched the card from her hand, and sure enough there was Lupin... staring back at me. I closed my eyes and pushed the card back at Dawn who looked as confused as she could be. "I don't understand. Who is he"? She asked finally as my mother and I recomposed ourselves. "He is a very dear man I met at Hogwarts when I was student. We all sort of grew up together", my mom began to say when Dawn cut her off, "We? We who"? "I will get to that if you would just listen"! My mom barked at her with a smile on her face. "We were close friends, and then the wizarding war happened, and he lost everything including his friends. They didn't want to hear the truth, and he had to be the bad guy in order to save us. I never let him go, and he's always been important. Never give up on a good man", she said to us not being very specific of why or how he would be someone on the card. Dawn and I just shrugged accepting her answer, and we all went back home. The next week was a repeat of that kind of stuff while we did our best to briefly educate Dawn about magic, witches, wizards, and out mysteries. My mom even told us the story of a young boy named Harry Potter. "I'd like to meet him and see how a boy with such a history turned out", I said. Dawn nodded her head in agreement when another thought came to her mind, "We are all always changing. It's our hearts that matter", and everyone agreed to that. Soon it was time to get on the train and go to school.

The train was huge, and magificent. Full of greens, silver, reds, orange, purples, and all kinds of other colors. There were trains for first year students, second year, and so on to fourth year students. We ended up getting into the first year train, and packing all our gear into one of the rear cars of the train. Sitting down across from each other I was beaming at Dawn while she fidgeted around in her seat nervously. "I wonder who we are going to meet, and what will happen", I said in wonder and excitement. She tilted her head, buried her face into her hands and started to cry. My face scrunched up in confusion as I leaned forward and touched her arm. "Dawn, what's wrong"? "My father told me not to do this. I was supposed to go home, and what if he disowns me"? She lifted her head with a sigh, and shook it some before saying, "I am scared. Is all of this going to be worth the consequences of disobeying my father"? "I am not sure I am really the one to answer that. If you need to... I can find someone who can take you home"... I made the offer, but I felt sick at the notion of not having her with me. Of having to go through my first year of magic school without her, and having to tell her about it, rather having her experience it with me... I guess if she was a full muggle that is how it would have had to go in the end. No. If she was a full muggle, I wouldn't be able to tell her any of this. I took Dawn's hand as she thought about whether or not she was going to stick this through. "Ren... I... I am going to stay but; I am going to need you with me when I do go home", I nodded my head. "Of course. You know I will always be there for you", I told her giving her a big tight hug. We both smiled, she wiped away her tears, and I suggested we start our adventure out with a game. "What game"? "Wizards chess", I said to her. She smiled and rubbed her hands together. "This will be easy since you suck at muggle's chess to start with", she said. "Hey"! I swatted her shoulder as I got the game down from my gear. I would call out a placement for a piece in the game, and Dawn would cleverly take that piece out for most of the game. I got like maybe five pieces from her out of the entire game. "Anything off the trolly dears"? Asked a bigger women after sliding open our cart door. We exchanged a look, but then Dawn said, "No thank you", with a sweet smile. The lady smiled, nodded her head, and then left the room. Dawn and I had laid down and were just relaxing when we heard some voices.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is on the train with us!", "Well, hopefully he will choose the right people to rub elbows with", "Yeah. Crossing your family never did anyone any good", said the voices before we heard some laughter. Dawn had at that point sat up to listen to them. "Shut up"! Said one of the voices as we heard a smacking sound before one of them groaned in pain. Dawn was curious enough that she opened the door. Standing outside our cart room was a group of boys. A short and chubby one who looked weak, a tall and fat boy who looked mean and stupid, and a lean blond boy who looked witty and lost. They all looked over to stare back at us. Dawn and I both had that deer in the head lights face as we looked at one another. The blond boy stepped forward and shook our hands with a sweet and sour smile as he said, "Sorry if we were interrupting your down time. I am Draco. Draco Malfoy". My eyes shot open at the mention of his name and I yanked Dawn back so hard she almost fell back into her seat with a look of surprise and anger. "Sorry. Uh... one moment please Malfoy", I said slamming the door closed.

"Hey, what the hell was that for"? "That is a Malfoy", "So what"? "So it means his family is bad", "Why"? I sighed and raked a hand over my face, through my hair, and back down to my side. I sat down as I tried to explain it to her. "My mother was in the wizarding war... against a very bad man named Lord Voldermort", "Lord Voldermort"? I shushed her and clamped a hand over her mouth looking around as if someone else could hear or see us. Dawn smacked my hand away and leaned in. "I don't understand what makes that boy so bad. All he did was say hi, and apologize for talking so loud". "Well, it is to my understanding that... that someone in his family was in a group that worked directly for Voldermort"... she didn't seem to understand the depth of the gravity for what was going on. "Voldermort is one of the most powerful, and the most evil wizards known to our history", I said to her. She didn't need to know details to understand that. "Why should we blame history on him"? "Because he might be in on it. Because even if not his family is known to be spoiled rich folk", she just shook her hand and left the cart. I sighed and shook my own head. "Maybe after he either humiliates her, or hurts her she will come to understand"... I mumbled to myself as I laid down in the cart and closed my eyes to take a nap.

I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head as Dawn snapped at me, "Get up! We have to get go"! I groaned and swatted at the air. Then her words sank in and I shot up. "We're here"!? She nodded her head with a smile as she was getting her gear down. I started to yank and pull mine down as vigorously as I could. She laughed at my enthusiasm as we grabbed our stuff. One our way out of the train this HUGE giant like figure smiled and greeted us. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. Please go this way to your boat", he said with a sweet and tender, warm smile. We smiled, said hello, thanked him, and then went to our boat. We sat in the boat with about six other random people, and boat moved over the water on all its own. Dawn stuck her hand down in the water to feel the current of the movements against her hand. She smiled, that is until the adult in our boat slapped at her. "There are dangerous things in the water. Stay in the boat", scoffed the adult. "I am in the boat", Dawn pouted as she held her slapped hand and rubbed the red agitated parts of its skin. Then a medieval looking castle came into view that left my mouth hanging wide open. I grabbed Dawn's hand and held back a scream of excitement as we approached the school's grounds.

As we were lead into the main entrance of the building, an old woman gave us the run down of the rules and boundaries. No leaving the dorms after ten at night, no animals wondering around unattended, no cheating, no bullying, no forbidden magics, yada yada... and so on and so forth. Then she peeked her head around the corner to see if the whole thing was ready for us. Next thing we all knew she was gone. Naturally we all took up to talking to each other. "Omg, this place is so... magical and amazing", Dawn said to me with a twinkle of enchanted awe in her eyes. I smiled and nodded my head. "I totally agree", I told her before we heard a familiar laughing sound. "What'd you do, sneak a muggle in"? Retorted Malfoy with his arms crossed, looking all smug and pristine. I shook my head with my mouth tightly closed. "No, I am a mudblood, who was shunned to even know ab-", the boys cut her off with their laughter. "A mudblood? You're not even worth my time", snorted Malfoy thinking he was witty and coy. Dawn closed her mouth as her face turned red with fury. "That's not what you said on the train"! "That was before I knew you were a filthy leech", he said to her raising her brows before he turned and bumped into a skinny, sickly looking pale boy with soot black hair and thick nerdy glasses. "You must be Harry Potter"! He shook his head and offered the boy his hand. Dawn and watched to see what would happen. The boy shook his hand but kept a distant look on his face. He turned down Malfoy's offer friendship, and approached us. "I am sorry about him if he upset you", the boy said. I blushed slightly at his sweetness and looked to Dawn for a response. "That's okay... I'm used to it by now", she told him. The boy gave her an empathetic nod. "This is my friend Ron", he said. A lean redheaded boy looked surprised, but happy as he shook our hands. "Ron Weasely". I lit up as my body went numb. "A Weasely!? I love what your father writes"! Ron blushed and didn't really know what to say about that. "I am Harry", said the pale boy. "Potter? The boy who", "live. Yes. That's me... although everyone seems to know more about me than I do"... He scratched his head and gave a sheeepish grin. "Attention"! The old thin lady shouted over all our chatter. We were then lined up and taken into the great hall. Long rows of tables lit with lights foods, filled with other students eating before us. Then Albus stood up, and brought the whole room to attention for the first years to be sorted into their new houses. I was so nervous now.

Name after name was called forward. Some were easily called, and others had little conversations with the sorting hat. "Dawn Hiro"! Shouted the hat. Dawn tensed up and shot me a pleading look. I smiled and urged on up. She sat atop this tall stool, and the hat was placed on her head. "Ah, a muggle born witch I see", said the hat as she jumped. "You only know of the magic that flows within you thanks to your friend who helped get here", "Yeah...", Dawn said shyly. I don't think any house really mattered to her. Just being here was an honor and glory all of its own to her. "Slytherin"! Dawn smiled, the hat was taken off, and house of slytherin greeted her. Though most of them stared and glared with mechanical, forced claps. I frowned and felt really bad for her. We made faces at each other until my name was called. "Ren Peverell"! The whole room then fell rather silent and all eyes were on me. Oh god... I could feel the heat rising in my face as I slowly walked over to the hat. "Oh, oh my"... "What"? "There is great power in this one", he said to me. "Not Slytherin... and not Ravenclaw"... I mumbled to myself. "NO? Not Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Well, that leaves only one good house suitable for you"... I paused and waited. "Gryffindor"! I smiled and did a little dance on the way to my house table. The same house as my mother! This was exciting! I looked over to the Slytherin table, Dawn was ignored and alone. She frowned over at me, and we both ate our dinner in silence.

Once dinner was over, we were given two hours to see our dorms, and visit. I didn't want to go to my room first, but I ended up not having a choice. I was whisked away by a house boy and taken into the dorms. The paintings were all friendly, and made plenty of jokes while everyone went around the room to introduce themselves. There were two hot people, Harry, and me... I stuck close to him, and got to know him before it was lights out. My bed was warm and comfy, and I fell asleep fast. I was super stoked to experience day one of school. I hadn't even really looked at my classes yet. I just knew that I had charms in the morning. Oh, and I hadn't forgotten about my baby either. Every couple of hours I had to make sure feed it and put it back to sleep.


End file.
